A Woman's Touch
by 1heartgirl
Summary: A Captain can't always be perfect, sometimes he needs a little help. Follow the adventures of Elizabeth (OC) and Edward as they sail through their story. A series of one-shots and drabbles, throughout the game and out of the game.
1. Frustration

_Frustration_

"ouch" the blonde chided softly, wincing as the cloth gently brushed his skin, the smell of alcohol tingled his nostrils.

"Stop being a baby" the woman grumbled her brow furrowed in concentration. She stood before his built frame which sat upon his bed. Edward had asked for her in his cabin after returning from a brawl in tavern not to far from the docks. She didn't eagerly agree like many woman would of but followed the captain never the less. The two hadn't spoken a word until now, she had pushed him to sit and set to work.

She eyed his shirt, crimson staining the fabric, "Who's blood is that?"

"Mostly his but probably some of mine too" He smiled up at her. She rolled her pale blue eyes resting her hand on his shoulder causing the blonde to wince.

"Take your shirt off" she sighed, giving the gash on his cheek one last wipe with the cloth.

"Miss Cross we are eager today" he chuckled but was stopped by the stern glare he got from the woman. He put his hand up in surrender. Slowly he removed his shirt revealing tight taunt muscle and tattoos. For a while she stared admiring the view before her eyes flicked to the wound on his shoulder. The large gash was deep but not deep enough for stitches. She grabbed the cloth and started to clean again. Ignoring the mans childlike quips.

"What was it over?" She asked, placing the old cloth in a tub of cold water. She grabbed another and doused it in clear alcohol.

"Just simple old fashioned brawl"

"uh huh, which involved knifes?" She asked.

"A few swords yeah but by God it was fun" he smirked.

"Edward." She growled, "I cant fix you up all the time"

"Isn't that what you're here for?, to aid the wounded"

"Yes but not for those who gladly walk into a situation that they could clearly avoid." She flicked her chocolate coloured hair over her shoulder, some of the locks had fallen free from the scruffy bun on the back of her head.

"You sound like my mother"

"I will stop sounding like her when you stop being like a child" she huffed rubbing the remains of the crimson liquid from his skin. "bleeding has stopped but im gonna ave' to put bandage on it" she grimaced, "oh and avoid jumping round a bit, its not deep but could worsen'"

"What will I do without you?" He smirked at her as she began to dress his shoulder.

"oh I donno-" she paused her features thoughtful,"you could always let Roberts patch you up" she chuckled.

"I prefer a woman's touch" he grimaced, Roberts was a big man. A man that Edward was sure he could snap a bone of his with just a sneeze. She knew all to well of Edwards dislike to the doctor/cook, not that he dared to show it. She tugged at the end of the bandage tucking it in itself. He let out a grumble, rubbing the clothed area. He stood rolling the muscle and taunting his neck. "Thanks love"

"Don't push it" she looked up through her lashes, folding the drying cloth. Her brown hair fell across her face as she sat down onto a nearby stool. "Is that all Captain?" She asked picking up the old tin bucket full of dirty water and setting it on her lap.

"Aye that's all" he said pulling his shirt back on, she pouted missing the view. With a heavy sigh she pulled herself up only to be interrupted by a chuckle.

"The crew are starting to get suspicious you know"

"oh" her brow creased, "My charms aint' good enough"

He rolled his eyes and lent on the bedpost, "you're one of the only woman I know to stomach a ship"

"You mean the crew?" She smirked pulling her hair from the bun, brown locks cascaded down to her shoulders wild and free. "I've earnt the men's respect, heck I've sown half of 'em back together" she babbled retying her hair in the processes.

"Yet you spend most of your time in the belly, never topside" he huffed sensing her stubbornness towards the subject. He watched her slide on her heavy over coat, pale eyes catching his. She picked up the little worry in his voice the slight quirk in his brow.

"Are you worrying about me Kenway?" She bit her lip tugging at the sash around her waist.

A sly smirk crossed his lips with a sigh he shock is head, "Can't I worry bout my crew"

Her heart sank a little knowing all to well of his loyalty to his men but she wanted to be a little more than just 'part of the crew'. She crossed her arms and gave him a soft smile, " Your rough look don't suit your kindness"

His smile faltered, so his whole assassin/pirate act didn't scare her. He moved from the bedpost and stalked forward. He stood before her, she had to crane her neck up to look him in the eye. "Take the kindness-"

She placed a finger to his lips, it frustrated him but also aroused a spark in his chest. He had to fight the urge not to take her against the wall. She stood her ground, lips puckered, brow furrowed. "The act dosnt fool me kenway, Maybe your men but not me" and with that she left him, scampering out the the door bucket in arms.

* * *

**AN:** -heavy breathing- A new story huh bad news, kinda. As i haven't actually posted anything up on this site in a while. I've been sticking away from here and i shouldn't have D: So i thought i post something a little more...free. As these are only **one shots and drabbles. **I will be keeping up to date with them, hopefully. I am currently playing through this game and my mind is bursting with idea's. The next chapter should be up soon and you will have a better description on my OC :D


	2. Punches

_Punches_

She grumbled curses as she walked down the ship from her quaint room. Her hand cradled against her chest, throbbing with fresh pain.

She had just punched Jack.

She had her reason to strike him across the face, that man was vulgar. He had stumbled into her room, slurring words in her face. She played along for a bit until he grabbed her and pinned her small body to the wall. She wriggled from his grasp and struck him across the face. Not a slap but a punch. For a moment she was proud of herself, seeing the man yelp and stumble around. His nose ajar bleeding profusely.

Until she realized she threw the punch wrong and might have cracked a bone or two. She pulled herself up the ladder and through the hatch, taking in gulps of the fresh sea air.

"So nice of you to join us miss Cross" a shout was heard across the deck causing the small woman to jump as she slammed the hatch door shut. She stormed over to the holder of the voice, fury Clearly streaming from her body.

"One of your men just decided to 'visit' me in my room" she seethed, keeping her injured hand from view. The blonde looked confused, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Who was it?" His voice falling into a serious tone. He eyed her rigged form shock clear on her features. A ghost of a smile played across his lips, "You think I would allow such acts on my ship?" He quirked a brow. She shook her head slowly mouth still slightly open.

"I thought-"

"We may be pirates but I do not allow my men to do those acts," he watched her eyes look down almost in shame before flicking back to meet his.

"now who was it?"

"Jack...it was jack" she breathed, he nodded jaw taunt in anger. They might not be noble men but that stepped the line. He nodded towards his quartermaster to take the wheel. She still stood rigid by the stairs eyes focused on him only, until he brushed by catching her bad hand. A surprised yelp left her lips, she mentally cursed holding her hand. The woman hadn't noticed the blonde stop and turn.

For the first time that she had joined the crew had he seen her so fragile. She stood looking at her swollen red raw hand with almost childlike confusion, he blinked. Her pale eyes held pain and anger. A unfamiliar feeling bubbled in his gut, anger filled his blood and fists clenched.

"Did he-"

"No he didn't, I hit him" And she smiled, a smile full of pride. So the feeling doused his body in relief. She began to fall back into her usual proudest, stood firm and clear. He walked towards her taking her injured hand in his  
Causing the woman to hiss in protest.

"you swung wrong" his voice was soft.

"You don't say" she chuckled sarcastically, groaning as he brushed his fingers over the swollen flesh. He looked up eyes catching hers for a moment it was just the two of them.

"Sir! That whore you call a doctor hit me!" A man stumbled onto deck holding his bloody nose.

* * *

**AN: **Like i said drabbles, sorry its so short. But i wanted to show you that this girl can hold herself, no damsel here. but she isn't some sort of kong fu kicking badass eaither, she cant do half the amount Edward can. but that will come later. hope you enjoyed. thanks for the follows and faves, much love :D


	3. Shivers

_1718 Bahamas March_

She stood upon the deck, soaked in slick sea water and rain. Her hair clung to her face. The loud cry of "Brace!" Echoed over the thundering rain, drifting with the howling wind. Her bare feet padded across the wet boards finding only little grip causing her to slip before reaching a secure rope. Her body thumped on the boards knocking the little air she had in her lungs. Although there was no time to dwell on the little pain that struck through her chest as the wave hit. Her fingers dug into the rotting boards, body pressed hard against the surface as the wave crashed into the ship. She jolted, grip weakening slightly. The ship lifted, drawing its coarse underbelly from the angry waters, those who stood on her deck toppled and cursed. The young brunettes breathes where labored until the ship sat flat again. A hearty laugh was heard above her shaking forum, "You still growing your sea legs lass," A strong hand grabbed her collar pulling the young woman to shaky feet. She nodded her thanks towards the broad pirate who made his way to securing the mast. Her eyes then set upon the captain as he pulled and heaved on the wheel. Face sunk into deep concentration. She stumbled towards him, relying heavily on the bar.

"Cross! If you plan on a lecture-" he huffed through gritted teeth as the young woman fell to his side, "Now is really not the time" he shouted.

"I wanted to know how I could help!?" She yelled.

"By getting back bellow deck!-" a wave hit, causing the wheel to spin, "Now!" He grabbed it and gained control again, she felt a pang of guilt strum through her. She just suddenly felt useless, "no.." She muttered.

"Elizabeth..." He warned, "Now is not the time to rebel against my orders" he growled, tipping with the wheel, another wave reached over the deck sweeping the floor clean.

"Just give me a job to do!" She heaved, moving into his line of sight, was it really wise to keep hassling him at this time.

"Brace men!" His voice vibrated through her bones causing her to duck and grab hold of the rotten bars. Thick cold salty water slammed into her side, she looked up in fear that Edward had tumbled during the wave. She was mistaken. He stood tall and commanding,, still yelling orders. With shaky hands she let go, her fingers throbbing in pain. Red raw by the harsh conditions.

She stood slowly and nodded taking his offer, setting off towards the hatch. Before she even made it close to the stairs her arm was seized. She was twisted round to face her captor. A smile crossed her lips as he graced them with his own giving them a quick kiss.

"be safe" she whispered before he realized his hold on her allowing the brunette to safely make her way to the bow of the ship.

She tumbled through the tight halls, falling onto her side at one point, crushing her arm. She carried on, picking herself up and setting off back down the ship.

It was only time until the storm passed.

Casualties where flooding down the hatch. It seemed the crew where hit harder than the ship, many coming in with injuries to their limbs, not all life threatening. Some came in somber due to a few losses over board bit none to bad. Elizabeth made her way round each one, making it her duty to help Roberts in anyway she could. Spending no time on herself, wet clothes still clung to her frame and frizzy drying hair stuck outside her business like bun. She ventured on through the men until she bumped into the back of Roberts.

"There is one here I think you would like to see, lass" she gave him a questioning look as he stepped away. Behind him sat on old wooden boxes was no other than Edward himself, holding the side of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Like I said a woman's touch" she rolled her eyes and thanked Roberts as he left.

"What in the world did you do now?" her expatriated tone irked him a little.

"Lost hold of the wheel, slipped and hit my head" he growled. She gingerly peeled his fingers away, eyes winded with the sight of blood.

"How long..?"

"A while...,"

"Edward" she scolded grabbing a rag, gently pushing his hair back to have a closer look. He jerked at her touch.

"I couldn't jus' leave my ship now, could I"

"You should of been here sooner" she sighed, cleaning cut. He hadn't cracked the side of his head just broke the skin above his ear. It would hurt for a long while though.

"what about you..?" He asked

"What about me?" She muttered, throwing the bloodied rag aside. Her nimble fingers pressed against the swollen area checking if she missed anything. He winced and groaned in protest.

"Where you hurt?" He hissed as she plucked pieces of wood from his wound.

"Tumbled around a fair bit but nothing to worry about" she huffed pulling the last piece of wood she could find in his skin. She walked in front of him giving him a view of the bruises that damaged the skin up her arm. When she said tumble how far did she exactly fall?. His eyes flicked over her body. How this woman gained his affection by a simple gesture stunned him. She was far from elegant, a woman who stood her ground not to be beaten so easily by a few harsh words. Her bite back and fury was something he hadn't seen in a woman in a long time, he had to admit when she was angry it was a turn on.

Her eyes where always something that stuck out, crystal blue. Reflecting the many colours of their surroundings, often looking ghostly. He found them stunning while others found them rather disturbing. Her heart shaped face button nose and full doll like lips took the edge away from her crystal orbs. Honey brown locks framed her pale face.

Her slim figure made her shorter from the rest of his crew her head only just reaching his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked giving him a nudge.

"Edward I need to see the other members of your crew" she chuckled swaying in his grip. She hadn't finished with the others just yet. The thought of someones blood on her hands caused her stomach to flip, she had no intention of allowing any man to die if she could save them. Yet the fatigue weighing on her small body began to show, she had been tending wounds for several hours now and yet there was still more to look after. she needed another helping hand other than Roberts who was occupied cleaning up his kitchen, only appearing if needed, which wasn't often. She cursed at herself for not changing into warmer clothes after the rain hit but that was of little importance. She felt frozen to the bone as the water seeped through her clothes.

"You're needed here" he purred into her ear. She sighed content with his warm body against hers. She couldn't allow herself to fall into a lax state with such work to be done.

"I'll have to help you with that later captain" she smirked pulling from his loosened grip, "As of now the others need me" she gave him a warm smile and a nod before vanishing from his sight.

* * *

"Sir!" A small man yelped, intruding on the captain in his own personal cabain. Lucky that the boy was not intruding on a more private affair. Instead Edward was sat at his desk, glancing over maps.

"What is it Thomas?" He rose a brow at the young lithe man, questioning his true intentions.

"Its Cross sir, she has fallen" he gasped

"Fallen..?" He lent forward on his desk eyes filling with worry yet his facial expression was devoid of such emotion.

"Collapsed captain, while tending the injured"

with that Edward sought out the small brunette woman following the young man to the end of the ship. Before him sat Elizabeth, hands cupped on her lap staring down at a plump man on his knee before her.

"I assure you Roberts, im fine" she sighed glancing away.

"You took a nasty fall there lass, scared the daylights out of me" a hollow laughed echoed through her chest.

"I'm Just a little weak that's all" she stated catching Edwards eye as he approached the scene.

"Edward would have my head" Roberts grumbled.

"that he would," Edward answered shuffling past the cook, trying to gain a better space beside the brunette.

"ah captain" Roberts shuffled uncomfortable with his current position,"Came to check I see"

"Aye.." Edward answered wearily, looking at Elizabeth who's eyes focused on her hands once more.

"Then I shall leave you to it" he gruffly said, standing to his feet, grabbing the young man who aided Edward, as he left leaving the two in the storage hold alone.

"Elizabeth..."

"Before you start I've already heard it. I just fainted...tired from the storm..." She huffed looking up at him with glassy blue eyes. Her complexion far to pale to call healthy. He sighed in defeat sitting beside her, taking her small hand in his.

"You over work" he sated firmly keeping his eyes ahead.

"Gotta keep the crew going and ready...or the ship wont run" she grumbled gripping his hand tighter.

"it wouldn't run without you" he chuckled, turning to her. Her form began to shake.

"Yeah..." She huffed rubbing her forehead still turned from the blonde. In truth she felt awful. Heavy, tired and sickness feelings crushed her being. Her insides twisting painfully with lack of substance, her worry making it difficult to eat and sleep. Her tired eyes nearly closing whenever she drifted. She was the walking dead ready to fall, she shivered. Ice building through her body.

"Cross?" He only ever said that name in worry or anger, right now she wasn't sure.

"I don't...mhmm"" she groaned closing her eyes. Edward reached forward and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Elizabeth you're burning up"

"Flu symptoms..." She huffed a wave of nasuia hit heavy causing her to wrench. Edward shifted to her side when she flopped off the crate. He rubbed her back while she dry heaved nothing crawled up her throat to jump out.

"If you have yellow fever..." The blue eyed pirate gave her a worried glance. She fell back onto her hunches, breathing heavy and shaking her head.

"No..." She heaved closing her eyes. She hoped not, that would leave her...dead if not treated. Edward stared at her hunched form eyes closing slowly, he knew...this just could be it.

"No.." She breathed again, "The rain...cold...just a flu" she reassured herself with a firm nod. She looked over at him with clouded eyes and a small watery smile, he pulled her into his chest. Hushing her silent sobs.

Sometime later Roberts wondered down looking for the two of them. He found both of them curled up on a few spare blankets and sacks of sugar. Edward had his arm slung over her waist, while her head rested on his chest, "young lovers," he grumbled pulling the blanket over the both of them as it had been carelessly kicked away.

* * *

**AN: If you noticed the other chapter i took down for well, improvement. PLEASE READ, Im starting to put dates at the top of the page so you know the year, this is actually set A month or so after the mission with Thatch (aka Blackbeard) which took place three years after the game started in 1715. The next chapter may explain how the two met, which was back in late 1715, a few months after Kenway had his own ship. Remember this does weave in and out of the game storyline, but ill try and fix with it.**

**Ill edit the other chapters dates sometime. Anyways i hope thats a better update, next chapter soon. Oh Merry Christmas...kinda :) **


	4. Interruptions

**1716** Havana coastline

"Cross?" The brunette woman jumped, flipping over the book she was reading in her hammock. Stood before her was Edward himself eyes boiling with anger. He slammed the door closed as he glided in.

"Is this true!?" He growled slamming down his fist onto her desk. She flinched away from him.

"Is what-"

"Oh don't act so innocent lass" he spat, leaning over her frozen form. Yet confusion was written all over her features.

"Edward what are you going on-"

"You have stolen from my ship!" He yelled. She straightened, setting her book aside and sitting up.

"Listen to me-"

"So it is true, you wont even deny it!" He grumbled rubbing his forehead, eyes closed brow creased.

"No I have my reason-"

"I want you off my ship!" He snapped before even truly realizing what he just said.

"Edward..."

"I'll leave you at the next dock-"

"Edward!" She shouted fists at her side, "Would you listen to my explanation! Your constant interruptions are nothing but...but childlike anger"

"I am no child!"

"As I am no thief!" She roared. Silence settled upon them, only the waves crashing against the sides could be heard.

"You better have a good reason for this" he seethed through clenched teeth. She went to reply when the ship jolted with an explosion. Both Edward and Elizabeth flew from their positions.

"Captain!" A yell was heard and in an instant the blonde was to his feet stood at the door.

"we are not done with this" he growled at her crumbled form on the wooden floor. Another violent blast rocked the ship and Edward was gone. Anger swirled in her gut until another shot hit the ship dousing her in a cold realization. They where under attack.

The whole argument with Edward fluttered away with the growing fear of dyeing at sea. She grabbed what she could from her room and stumbled to the deck.

The smell of gunpowder filled her nose as she rose to the deck. Bullets and pieces of wood flew across her sight. Her mouth went dry with anticipation, she stood frozen unsure exactly what her role could be in such chaos. She wasn't great at fighting and was God awful with a gun. Stealing herself she decided to help those injured as that was where her skills lied.

Her eyes flicked over the deck to those who were injured they settled on one man in particular holding his leg. He sat propped against the side, shooting anything that was in his view. She set her course towards the man, sprinting across deck avoiding fire. she skidded to a halt falling to his side.

"You shouldn't be here lass" the man groaned eyeing her as she pulled a rag from her bag, pulling a liquid with it.

"Could say the same to you" she chuckled cleaning his wound as quick as possible. He squirmed and protested which she politely ignored. She tied the bandage around the wounded area with one more tug she was done. "Stay out of fire, get down bellow" she shouted helping him to the hatch door.

"Come with me lass" he heaved trying to pull her with him.

"I'm needed here" she gave him a thankful smile and rushed off across the deck to another injured soul. Four bullet wounds and a cut later the fighting began to settle.

A desperate cry of Kenway was heard. The brunette looked over to see the hooded man fighting a rather large Spanish man. Still men where fighting, those who survived carried on taking any Spanish man they could with them. Those who were around stood and watched, this decided the fate of both ships, if one was to lose the other would win the ship. Her heart lurched with every clang of the swords.

Edward was fast and agile, ducking aside as the sword jabbed towards his head. His hidden blades flicked out from his leather-bound wrists. Twisting round and stabbing him in the knee but for once the other was faster. The Spanish captain plunged his sword through Edwards side as he rose to stand. The sound of torn flesh reached the brunettes ears. She stumbled forward in a fruitless attempt to reach him but was stopped by an outstretched arm. She looked up to find it was Adéwalé, his eyes held some sort of coldness to them."you must not interfere" he grumbled. She nodded slowly and looked back towards the two.

Edward let out a strangled cry as the sword sunk deeper. With shaky hands he grabbed his own sword, sweaty fingers gripping the handle. With one final swoop he sliced the Captain in the neck.

The plump man let go of his own sword leaving it poking out from Edwards insides as he stumbled back. His fingers curled around his neck trying to stop the blood flow. The blood pumped through his fingers, his brown eyes rolled to the back of his head. The body hit the ground with a heavy 'thump'. Blood still pooling from his sliced throat. The men stood silent for a while hesitation from both sides, the Spanish looked in disbelief before reluctantly holding up their hands, the pirates cheered.

No one had noticed Edward fall to his knees though, not over the noise and movement. Elizabeth took no time on running to his side, eyes trained only on him. She slipped to a halt beside him and he gripped the protruding weapon.

"No" she gasped grabbing his hand, "You will cause more damage pulling it out by yourself" she breathed, looking over his tired features. The blondes sea blue eyes flicked up at her admiring her thoughtful face. Her eyes where full of panic trying to find a way to remove it without making him bleed out. A flicker of anger passed through his mind, it still burnt in the back of his mind.

"Im..fine" he heaved gripping the handle once more, she sent a scowl is way.

"Do you not wish for me to help?"

"No" he stated firmly.

"Well then," she mused, "Looks like im going against captain's orders"

* * *

**AN: **I'm not so keen on this chapter, i like the start but i feel it just...flopped at the end. But anyway I will have a better chapter up soon promise. I've nearly finished the meeting one-shot, and i think you guys will like it -weird wink face- because she didn't exactly just walk onto his boat-_ship, _Lets just say it was more of a...do or die situation. I have some other AU's and One-shots coming along. Trying to broaden their relationship, show you how exactly it got to a the point of...extras -another odd wink face- Cause we all know Edward was still slightly dedicated to his wife Catherine (one letter a year dedications, but still) So these two arnt exactly love...these drabbles are turning more into one whole story.

Tell me what you think?

Hit me with ideas :D

Much love~


End file.
